Jealousy RAN
by sakuraka
Summary: Ran had a date with Araide and she accidentally saw Shinichi with another girl at the back of their seats in the moviehouse.


On my way home, I thought of a storyline for Shin and Ran. I can't think of any other couples that fit with this story. So, before forgetting the storyline that I had imagined, I made this even if I had loads of assignments. Hope you like it. 

***

Maybe Araide-sensei knew that I had a crush on him. He asked me to a date and my dad allowed me to. (He was the happiest person when Araide-sensei invited me. Otou-san wanted Araide as my husband.)

I was preparing for our date.

"Where are you going, Ran-neesan?" Conan asked enthusiastically.

I didn't know what to answer. This kid's always wanted to be with me, as I wanted to be with him also. I felt like I need to tell him, "Uhm…I'll have dinner outside, Conan." Would I say that I'll have a date with Araide? But in between my thoughts, I slipped, "with someone."

"Could that someone be Shinichi-niisan?" It sounded like Conan wanted to hear my answer.

"No. Uhm, Conan, I've already prepared your dinner. Eat on time. Sore ja, itte kimasu."

Conan didn't say another word so I left.

Araide-san was waiting for me downstairs.

"Where do you plan to go, Ran?"

"Uhm," before I could answer, my phone rang, "Araide-sensei, please wait for a while, I'll just answer this call."

"Okay."

"Moshi, moshi. Ran desu."

"RAN! Why are going to a date with Araide?!"

"Shin…" How the hell had he knew? I was so eager of forgetting this baka. After all these years of not showing up…"Do you care?! It's not your business, baka!"

"RAN!"

I decided not to hang up yet and play with Shinichi for a bit. "Araide-sensei, I would like to go watch a romantic movie with you!" I made sure that Shinichi was listening, then, I hang up.

"Are you sure, Ran? If that's the case, please come in the car." He opened the door for me.

We went to the movie house after I decided what movie to watch. After a few minutes, I realized I was not paying attention to the movie. I was constantly looking at my back because I thought I saw a familiar face…but no one's there except for a couple who were kissing in synch with the kissing scenes in the movie.

Thinking that the person I saw kissing with another girl was Shinichi, I leaned on Araide-sensei. Araide-sensei caught me. "Ran…is there something wrong?"

"Oh, Sensei, don't mind me. I just wanted to stay like this." I smirked.

When Araide-sensei and I went to the movie house exit upon the end of the movie, someone called me. "RAN! What a coincidence!"

I was surprised with what I saw. I saw Shinichi with another girl! "Shinichi…" He was not listening, "Ne, Ran, You and Araide-sensei are uhm, you know, in a 'relationship'?" No! I've always wanted you to be with me! But, here you are with another girl. I'm pretty sure that the familiar face that I saw in the movie house was you who was kissing with this girl. Just who is she?

I didn't answer his question. "So, now you have a girlfriend. I think I saw you two kissing inside." I was unconsciously sarcastic, "You two form a good match! I thought you're not interested on girls at all."

"I was. (laughs)"

Araide-sensei butted in, " I think you two need to talk." He talked to Shinichi's (as I assume) 'girlfriend'.

"That's a good idea, Araide-sensei." Shin dragged me to his side. "I'm bringing her home. Thank you for tonight. I'll explain everything to Uncle Kogoro." Then, he talked to his 'girlfriend' "See you later."

He was holding my hand, pulling me. I didn't know where he'd take me but I followed him.

"Where are you taking me, Shinichi? My dad knows that I'm with Araide."

We stopped at corner where no people pass by. He cornered me, with his arms on my shoulder.

"Why are you with him, Ran?" What was that question about? Wasn't that obvious? "I was having a date with him when you suddenly appeared."

"Who was that girl? Why hadn't you introduced her to me?" I didn't know that I sounded jealous.

"Jealous of her, Ran? Don't worry, she's just a friend."

"A friend, you say?! Then, why were you, y-o-u…kis-sing!"I stammered at that last part though.

"You really wanted to know?"

"Of course! I'm a friend, you know."

Words rushed from his mouth, "Because! Because I saw Araide waiting for you outside your house! I didn't know what to do so I asked my friend to pretend to be my girl and to accompany me in following you! Because I-I-I…"

"You're what? A friend, you say, but you two were kissing!"

"…that was just an act! Ran, look, I can't look at you with another guy!" I blushed. "Ran! I was jealous! I didn't know what to do!"

I thought a hug would calm him. I knew he was on the extent of his feelings. "Calm down, you know, Araide-sensei invited me and it was impolite to refuse…besides, my dad's…"

Now, he was like a child keeping me close to him, never letting go. And then suddenly mumbling to himself, "Your dad, he wanted Araide for you…how about me? I have no place in your heart."

He was getting too emotional which was so unlike Shinichi, "You always have, Shin. A big part! You know I love you, right? ...more than any other guys out there!" I followed up a kiss on his cheek. Maybe this time the kiss would calm him down.

I saw that his cheeks were red when I pulled back. He calmed down and remained silent for a few seconds, "Ran, I-I-I love you too, more than any girl in this world. I'll prove it. I can do better than you did."

He reached for my lips. That was unexpected. My eyes were wide open.

"Sorry, Ran. I didn't mean to surprise you," said Shin while caressing me.

I laughed, "Yes, I was…but the more surprising thing is that you stammered when saying 'I love you, too'…maybe that wasn't true?"

He had an immediate answer, "...that's true, really!"

"I know," this time, I was the one who initiated the kiss.

We both heard a sound of a snapshot somewhere.

"Wow! The husband and wife are kissing! Great!"

Shin and I didn't mind Sonoko. Let her take pictures, it didn't matter anyway. We're enjoying our moment after all.

***

How's that? If you liked Ran's mind, maybe you'll also like Shin's. Look for the Shinichi version of this story in my works. 


End file.
